


Take It

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, friends this has anal sex, yael and gina i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Takes place in 5x06, after the lesbian bar.





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> Jane wanted to kiss Petra in the bar and Jennie can pry that from my cold, dead hands. And then it somehow turned into this.
> 
> If this was somehow what kept Jetra from being canon, I'm sorry.

It had only been an hour since Jane saw Petra, so she was surprised to find her outside of her house. It was late and Jane had just fallen asleep when she heard incessant knocking on the door. Somehow, Alba didn't wake up and Jane cautiously went to answer the door. Petra was still wearing the clothes she had on at the club.

“Petra?”

“Jane.”

Petra let herself in, slipping past Jane. No, she wasn't wearing the same clothes; the same shirt, but she had changed into shorts.

“What the hell are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

Petra had her hands on her hips, facing away from Jane.

“I couldn't stop thinking about it.”

“About what, Petra?”

Petra turned around slowly. She bit into the corner of her lower lip. “Our dancing. I have never, ever danced like that with someone before.”

“Oh...” Jane cleared her throat. “Lina and I used to dance like that all the time.”

“Did it ever...” Petra was now fully facing Jane, her hands still on her hips. “Turn you on?”

Jane choked on nothing and gaped at Petra. “Wha- No.”

Petra's walk had turned into something best described as a swagger as she moved closer to Jane. Jane felt one impulse to back away and another to lean into Petra. “W-we're sisters.”

The term seemed meaningless, really, because Jane had no idea what sisters actually felt like. Lina was probably the closest to a sister (except for her actual sister, Baby) and Jane almost kissed her once.

“And,” Jane quickly added, ignoring how hot her face felt, “you have a girlfriend.”

“We broke up. It was mutual,” Petra said, almost too casually.

“What? Why?”

“Because,” Petra said slowly, now only a couple feet away from Jane, “there was someone else, someone I couldn't stop thinking about.”

Jane almost didn't want Petra to finish the sentence, but also, she did, because she had a feeling where she was going with this. 

“JR understood because she could see it.”

“But Petra, Rafael and Michael...” Jane trailed off because she wasn't with either of them right now, it was a poor excuse and Petra could see that.

“Yeah?”

Jane could smell the faintest of Petra's perfume, mixed in with sweat; Petra hadn't showered when she got home, Jane realized. Petra took another step closer, her hand coming up, starting at Jane's cheek and moving back into Jane's hair. Jane shivered at Petra's touch.

Petra leaned forward and practically pressed her lips to Jane's ear. “I couldn't stop thinking about that, the feeling of your hips against my ass, your breath on my neck.”

Jane was dumbstruck and couldn't find the words to respond.

“Did you think about it, Jane?”

Jane had, but she just thought it was because she was having fun. The moment she left the club the feeling of Petra's butt rubbing around her hips, her thighs, kept replaying in her head. But she hadn't thought much about it, for some reason it seemed completely normal to keep thinking about it.

Jane just nodded.

“You can tell me to go away, to stop this, at any time. We can pretend this never happened.”

It seemed impossible to pretend. Regardless, Jane only somewhat surprised herself when she said, “I don't want to stop.”

“What do you want, Jane?”

“I... don't know.”

“Jane Villanueva, what do you want?”

Jane gazed into Petra's deep, slightly darker than usual blue eyes and felt this pull. She found herself taking a strand of Petra's hair between her fingers, feeling the silkiness. Jane swallowed.

“I... want you, Petra.”

“How so?”

Jane leaned up slightly to capture Petra's lips in her own, aggressively, like she had been waiting a long time to do this without realizing it. Petra returned the kiss, feeling equally as eager. She took Jane's bottom lip between her own and pulled slightly.

“What if I told you I had something for you?” Petra said, looking unnaturally gleeful, after she pulled away.

“Hm?”

Petra pointed at her purse by the door. “Look inside.”

Jane did as she was told and as she opened the bag, she stifled a gasp. She looked up at Petra, her mouth agape.

“Petra, is this...”

Jane reached in and pulled out a dildo, holding it tightly in one hand. When she turned back to Petra, Petra looked absolutely amused.

“What's it for?” Jane asked, feeling stupid as she asked it.

“Whatever you want, Jane.”

Jane moved the dildo between her hands as she looked into Petra's eyes. She had never seen Petra look at her like thatl her body ached.

“There's something else in there.”

Jane reached back down into the purse and pulled out straps. Jane's mouth formed an 'o' as she came back up, barely breaking eye contact with Petra. Petra's lips curled into a smile before she stepped closer to Jane, her hand covering Jane's, which was still grasping the dildo. Petra squeezed her hand while her other hand took the straps in Jane's and brought them up to the dildo.

“Have you used one of these before, Jane?”

“No.”

“Have you ever thought about it?”

If Jane was being completely honest, no. The opportunity never presented itself. But with one pressed into her hands, with Petra standing right in front of her, she was definitely thinking about it now. In her mind's eye she could see herself behind Petra, her body moving against Petra's sweaty back. 

Petra wordlessly attached the dildo to the straps, then handed it back to Jane and took a step back. She looked at Jane expectantly.

“What do you want to do, Jane?”

Jane looked between the strap-on and Petra, then eyed towards her bedroom. “Let's go to my room.”

Petra held out her hand and Jane took it, leading Petra to her room. As soon as she closed (and locked) the door she spun around and kissed Petra, hard, enough to push Petra back a step. Without breaking apart, Jane led them over to her bed before she pushed Petra down. Standing over Petra she considered the strap-on in her hands. 

“Take off your shirt,” Jane instructed.

Petra did just that and Jane didn't know how she wasn't aware of the fact that Petra was braless under her shirt. She knew now. She took Petra in and licked her lips. She watched Petra's stomach rise and fall with each deep breath. 

Jane grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, followed by her bra. It wasn't long before she was standing there in just her underwear. She felt weirdly confident standing there, almost completely naked, especially with Petra's eyes raking over her. 

It was pretty easy to put the strap-on on. One or twice she had wondered what it was like to have a dick and now she sort of knew. She knew it wasn't the same. But she did feel weirdly powerful, no matter how superficial it was. She locked eyes with Petra, whose face was slowly turning a brilliant red.

Jane finally joined Petra on the bed, crawling over her and settling over her legs. She braced herself with her hands on either side of Petra's head and kissed her. She felt pressure on the cock between her legs and saw Petra was holding onto it and pushing it into Jane's hips.

“There's a little piece here, Jane, that pushes against your clit.”

As Petra pushed, Jane felt what she meant and stifled a moan. 

“It works better if you...” Petra moved Jane's underwear down her legs slightly, so the dildo made direct contact. Petra pushed it again and Jane had to bite her lip. “See?”

Jane immediately dove her hand into Petra's shorts. She also found out very quickly that Petra wasn't wearing underwear as the warm, wetness coated her fingers. She slid her index and middle finger around Petra's clit and earned her a deep, guttural moan. Before Petra could enjoy it too much, Jane withdrew her hand.

“Turn over.”

Petra did as she was told and lay at her stomach. Jane put her whole hand against Petra's long back, pressed, and slid it up her spine, then back down to the small of her back. She pushed Petra's shorts down her legs, exposing her ass. Jane pressed her thumb into one cheek, feeling the firmness. Petra worked out and it showed.

Jane moved the strap-on to the side and laid against Petra's back, licking up her back before settling on the back of Petra's neck. The scent of Petra's shampoo was especially strong in this spot and was practically intoxicating. 

“What're you gonna do next, Jane?”

Jane made sure her mouth was right behind the shell of Petra's ear as she whispered: “I'm going to put it in your ass.”

She saw the corners of Petra's lips turn up before Petra turned her head slightly. “Go ahead.”

Jane sat up and went into the nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube. She squirted it onto the cock and ran her hand up and down it. Petra was watching her out of the corner of her eye.

“I won't ask you why you have lube in your room, Jane.”

“Good, because I don't want to tell you.”

Jane put some more on her fingers and pressed her hand against Petra's ass, slipping between the cheeks, applying light pressure on the inside with one finger. Her other hand braced against Petra's back and felt Petra tense slightly. Jane slid her finger in, just to test the waters, and pulled back in.

“Are you ready, Petra?”

Petra just nodded. Jane took a deep breath and lined the cock up with Petra's ass. Slowly, she pushed in, giving Petra enough time to adjust, until it was in completely. Petra took a long breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. Jane rubbed Petra's back.

“You good?”

She earned another nod before Jane started to slowly pump her hips back and forth. Petra grunted and gripped the blankets. Jane laid her body down on Petra's back, thrusting her hips in quicker, but shorter, movements. The longer she did it the more she got into it, the initial hesitation and fear that she would hurt Petra was quickly disappearing. 

After a particularly hard thrust, Petra arched her hips upwards giving Jane a little bit better access. Jane wrapped her arms around Petra's torso while Petra moved so she was on all fours, her face buried in the pillows. The little piece on Jane's end turned out to be more useful than she expected and with each thrust she was brought closer and closer. 

She pulled out for a second, trying to catch her breath. Petra brought her head up, her hair the messied Jane had ever seen it, and eyed Jane.

“What, you done already?”

“Hell no.”

Jane pushed Petra's head back down and repositioned herself right behind Petra, applied some more lube, and held onto Petra's hips. She teased the tip into Petra's asshole, just pushing in slightly, pulled it back out, and gradually inserted it further.

If someone had told her she would be fucking Petra Solano in the ass, her own bedroom, she would have thought they had gone insane. But here she was, about to have an orgasm with a strap-on attached to her and the cock in Petra's ass. She didn't even want to question how it got to this point. In fact, it was difficult to think about anything other than what was happening right now. 

Her body was feeling more tense and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. She also knew Petra would need a little bit more, so she reached between Petra's legs and gently stroked her clit—Petra didn't need much more than that, judging by how wet she was. Petra jerked backwards, her ass striking Jane's hips, and came back to meet Jane with every tight, little stroke. 

Petra came first, her ass clenching hard against the cock, her face buried in the pillow. Jane kept thrusting—only slightly, so she wouldn't hurt Petra and she didn't need much—until the orgasm start to come over her, building low in her stomach.

Jane jolted up, opening her eyes to a dark room, covered in a sheen of sweat. Her heart was pounding and there was strong pulsing between her legs. She half-expected to see Petra as she looked around, before remembering. Then she really remembered, what actually happened. She had just had a dream about Petra Solano, where she... Jane ran a hand over her face and took a deep breath. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon, so she got up and went to take a cold shower.

Then next day, Jane had been able to push most of the memory of that dream out of her head. It was just a dream, dreams didn't really mean anything, it was just random stuff in her head. Except, Jane had written a storyline in her book that felt very similar... Still, her head was all over the place right now, so it made sense she had a crazy dream. Plus, she drank a little bit that night. It meant nothing, she told herself. It had to be nothing.


End file.
